


Flying

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-19
Updated: 2008-05-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A series of oneshots all about moments in James Potter's short life and their relation to flying. Marauder era. All canon.





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

Flying

Disclaimer: Not mine, don’t sue.

Prologue

They say that when the going gets tough, the tough get going, but James Potter has never found this to be true. He doesn’t get going, he gets flying.

For flying is one of James’ favourite hobbies. In fact, one might go so far as to say it is his only hobby, besides obsessing over the lovely Lily Evans and planning his next bout of mischief.

James flies every day. Rain or shine, wind or snow, the place to find James Potter is on a broom hovering over a clear patch of ground, his already messy hair being whipped into knots by the breeze-if you’re lucky. If you’re unlucky, you’ll find him doing loop-the-loops or seeing how fast and high he can make his broom fly. Nevertheless, James flies every day-even on days when the sun shines so brightly that he has to perform an Anti-Glare charm on his glasses, and even on days when it’s so misty that the three hoops at the end of the Quidditch field are mere shadows, and specks of moisture-that-isn’t-rain attach themselves to his glasses.

Sometimes James gets his broom confiscated-because all the Hogwarts professors know that taking James’ broom away is the harshest form of punishment to him, and unlike detentions (which just bounce off him) or lines, (which are often mysteriously completed in at least three different types of handwriting), taking his broom off him makes him tow the line for at least a day. James hates having his broom taken away, because it means he is forced to don the Invisibility Cloak, activate the Marauder’s Map and sneak out in the dead of night to the Quidditch field, where he steals one of the school’s ancient Cleansweeps and gets his daily dose of flying.

People say that flying is James’ life. But they’re wrong. Although he eats, breathes, and lives like a Quidditch obsessive, he’s not.

It’s just that everything important that’s happened in his life has happened when he’s flying, or has been connected to flying in one way or another.

What follows are those moments.

 AN: Ok, just the Prologue to a whole series of oneshots. If you've read, review please! I understand totally if you don't because god knows I hardly ever review! But I'm selfish and would love you to :D

 Hope you enjoy, Sophie .x


End file.
